A little Butterfly Chlollie
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Una pequeña mariposa que alza el vuelo... Oliver se da cuenta de lo que siente por Chloe y confiesa


A little butterfly

Una pequeña mariposa, vuela lejos, no deja que la atrapen, no deja que le arranquen las alas. La gente se limita a mirarla como quien ve una maravilla, un milagro de dios. Un ser que ha luchado por salir del capullo y ahora es capaz de volar en libertad. La naturaleza es muy sabia, y eso lo sabe cualquiera que ve el vuelo de la pequeña mariposa verde. Una mariposa única e inigualable, seguramente tendrá un hogar al que volver, una rama en la que dormir, una flor sobre la que posar.

A los ojos de Chloe esa mariposa es todo lo que ella querría ser, un ser pequeño, insignificante, que no pasase desapercibido pero a quien nadie puede dañar. Bello como solo algo etéreo puede ser, inimaginable vuelo lleno de significado, lleno de paz y esperanza.

A su lado, Clark no presta atención a la mariposa, Clark mira a todas partes, buscando el peligro. No es capaz de relajarse ni siquiera estando de acampada.

Porque así es como están. Lois, Bart, Arthur, Victor, Dinah, Clark, Olliver y Chloe. Acampados en las afueras de algún pueblo del que nadie sabe nada, pero no interesa saber, simplemente están ahí para pasarlo bien. Lois también se apuntó, y nadie le dijo que no. Sencillamente decidieron ser cuidadosos con sus poderes. ¿Por qué privarle a la chica Lane de un día de acampada?

Olliver, desde el otro lado de una hoguera apagada, contempla a Chloe y contempla la mariposa, no puede evitar comparar a la chica con el pequeño animal. La mariposa es delicada, es frágil… Pero es capaz de escapar, de fundirse con su entorno, es capaz de ir a lugares donde otros animales no pueden acceder. No pudo evitar comparar su belleza, el color de la mariposa con los ojos de Chloe. Y no sabía por qué veía tan bella a Chloe, con otros ojos. Sentía que quería que Chloe fuese una mariposa, atraparla y contemplarla siempre.

Entonces sucedió algo. Un halcón falto de presas, decidió comerse la mariposa por puro aburrimiento. Se lanzó en picado hacia el insecto y lo atrapó en su pico. Olliver gritó.

—¡No!—y se levantó. De pronto todas las miradas fijas en el. El se puso colorado y se sentó de nuevo, reflexionando.

Si, Chloe era así, como una mariposa. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado, porque un halcón como Lex Luthor podría acabar con ella así de fácil. Y no soportaba esa idea. Su amiga Chloe no podía caer derrotada. Ella era Watchtower, y a una torre así de sólida no se la podía derribar fácilmente.

"El junco resiste más que el roble" Le recordó una parte de su mente, y era cierto, aunque tratase de engañarse. Chloe podría caer perdida si a Lex Luthor se le cruzaban los cables y decidía que no podía dejarla con vida. Tal vez Clark fuese un alien, pero no podría salvarla siempre. Tal vez en la liga de la justicia fuesen potentes, pero si Chloe metía mucho las narices en los asuntos del multimillonario. Desde que Lex descubrió los poderes de Clark, no había dado señales de vida.

Una pequeña mariposa, que le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Chloe, había abandonado este mundo… A manos de un despiadado halcón aburrido, sin nada más que hacer.

Chloe apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Clark, y a Olliver le comenzó a hervir la sangre, sin saber por qué. NADIE tocaba a su mariposa. Lois se dio cuenta de que la vena del cuello de Olliver bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, y por eso le puso una mano en el cuello, acariciándole el cuello y el hombro, con un "shhh, Ollie, tranquilo" susurrado en su oreja.

Olliver se relajó, pero no apartó la mirada de Chloe. En ese momento Bart decidió que su aparición era oportuna, y desde una punta del prado una estela verde, la camiseta que llevaba, fue hasta donde estaban ellos seguido de una blanca, que definieron como Kara, quien perseguía a Bart.

—Ya os cansasteis de jugar, por lo que veo… Id a llamar a AC y Victor…—pidió Olliver, intentando desviar la atención de encima de Chloe.

Chloe sin embargo, miraba hacia el cielo y veía todo azul, con nubes. Escuchó el silbido de un águila y se quedó mirándola. Le recordaba a Olliver tanto en la mirada del animal, como en su majestuosidad. Había visto cómo el halcón mataba a la mariposa que había observado antes y no pudo evitar pensar que el águila sería el único ser que podría enfrentarse al halcón y salir vencedora.

Chloe sopesó el porte del animal, y vio la determinación. Era fuerte y constante, pero sabía que en algún lugar tenía un nido y un par de polluelos con su mamá. Supo que Ése águila que ahora cazaba, pronto volvería a su nido y seguramente se quedaría junto a su pareja y mimaría a sus polluelos, les buscaría la mejor comida, les enseñaría a volar. Si, realmente esa águila era un animal espléndido.

Y supo que el águila, por mucho que se aburriese, no habría matado a la mariposa. Supo que el águila no cazaría si no fuese para sobrevivir y mantener a sus polluelos. Supo que el águila sería siempre leal.

Y bajó la mirada hacia Olliver y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que a Clark no le pasó inadvertido. Lois enarcó una ceja, mirando a Chloe, y se levantó de pronto, como si nada le importase.

—Smallville, esos tardan demasiado y voy a buscarlos… ¿Vienes?—sugirió Lois. Chloe supo que su prima lo hacía para dejarla sola con Olliver. No sabía qué pensar. Un "Gracias" o un "Te voy a matar". No lo sabía, pero Olliver tampoco lo sabía y por su mente le pasó la misma idea. Chloe miró a Olliver, pero apartó la mirada.

Olliver no sabía qué decir. En vista de que esos no volvían, y sabía que Lois les iba a entretener, se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar, lentamente. Chloe no tardó en imitar su gesto y alcanzarle.

—Te noto muy ido.—soltó Chloe, de golpe.—Estás muy raro conmigo.

—No estoy raro con nadie—dijo el superhéroe a la defensiva, sin mirar a su rubia e inteligente amiga.

Chloe no aguantaba esa actitud que Olliver tenía con ella, se colocó delante del chico y se cruzó de brazos, en actitud desafiante.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa, Ollie?! No me hablas directamente, no cruzas tu mirada con la mía, evitas quedarte a solas conmigo, y respondes siempre con evasivas y excusas… ¿No soy tu amiga? Se supone que los amigos se lo cuentan todo, y dijiste que yo era tu mejor amiga, ¿Acaso ya no te importo?—preguntó a gritos, sin notar que realmente un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ollie no sabía qué hacer, pero su subconsciente actuó por el.—¿¡Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa?!—preguntó a gritos, sin poder contenerse.—El hecho de que esté enamorado de ti no cuenta, ¿¡No?!—soltó de golpe, y antes de que Chloe pudiese reaccionar, Olliver había juntado sus labios con los de la chica, y la besaba con rabia y desesperación.

Chloe se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, pero cuando se separaron, se llevó una mano a los labios, y se quedó así sin decir nada, solamente con los ojos cerrados y los dedos quietos. Olliver lo estaba dando por perdido todo, se giró y echó a andar.

—¡Ollie!—gritó Chloe, desde detrás suyo y comenzó a correr hacia el chico, tomando su mano y obligando a que se girase, para besarle ella esta vez. El sorprendido fue Ollie, quien no se esperaba eso, incluso se preparaba para deprimirse al llegar a casa. Solo se separaron cuando les faltaba el aire y Chloe le miró a los ojos—¿De verdad te enamoraste de mi?—preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ella no esperaba que nadie se llegase a enamorar de ella nunca, y mucho menos él, el chico de sus sueños y el que la salvaba en sus pesadillas.

Ollie asintió y sonrió.—¿Viste antes una mariposa verde?—preguntó Olliver, sin más. Chloe asintió, mientras el chico limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían a la rubia por las mejillas.—me recordó a ti, su vuelo incansable, el esfuerzo por sobrevivir, el acceso a lugares "restringidos", la hermosura…—comenzó el chico, con calma, y acarició la mejilla de ella—Pero entonces apareció el halcón y mató a la mariposa por puro aburrimiento… y pensé en ti siendo asesinada por orden de Lex… y supe que no puedo protegerte siempre y que no me perdonaría si te perdiese… supe que… realmente estaba enamorado de ti, por mucho que me lo negase…

Chloe besó los labios de Olliver y señaló al cielo.—Más tarde, un silbido de águila me hizo levantar la vista. Majestuosa, perfecta, tiene alguien esperando en un nido, y unos hijos que alimentar… Nunca mata si no es necesario para la supervivencia y mucho menos por aburrimientos… Se puede enfrentar a un halcón y salir vencedora…—dijo Chloe, aunque Olliver no sabía realmente a qué se refería Chloe. Todo tomó sentido después.—TÚ eres ese águila Olliver.

Olliver no sabía que decir, nunca lo había sabido, estaba claro que no lo iba a saber, porque si planeas las cosas, siempre salen como quieres, pero no son tan bellas como si surgen solas.

Olliver tomó a Chloe por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.—¿Sabes que te amo, Chloe?—preguntó, como si no fuese obvio. Chloe se rió levemente.

—Jimmy me pidió matrimonio.—soltó de golpe, Chloe. Olliver se notó desfallecer. Chloe se iba a casar. Y había jugado con sus sentimientos. Soltó la cintura de la chica y cuando comenzaba a alejarse, la rubia añadió—Pero no acepté.

Olliver se giró lentamente. Chloe no había aceptado, eso era buena señal. Olliver la miró a los ojos y Chloe sonrió y fue hacia el.—Además… ¿Cómo iba a decir que si, teniendo semejante superhéroe delante de mí?—preguntó ella.

—Tal vez juntando una "S" y una "I"—soltó el chico, siendo obvio y sonriendo irónicamente. Olliver metió la mano en su cazadora (N/A: verde, por supuesto xD) y sacó algo que no pensaba que le daría algún día. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y levantó la caja.—No le aceptaste a él, pero… cásate conmigo, mi pequeña mariposa—Le dijo abriendo la caja. Chloe esperaba algo superficial, un diamante enorme o algo que NO le gustaría llevar, algo de mal gusto (o bueno) pero que solo alguien egocéntrico o a quien le gustase chulear llevaría. Pero en su lugar, la sortija era simple, una arandela de oro, muy pulido y brillante, sin complicaciones, algo sencillo, del estilo de cosas que le gustaban a Chloe.

Chloe sonrió de oreja a oreja. Siete minutos habían sido suficientes como para cambiar su vida, olvidar sus penas, dejar de pensar en la propuesta que le había negado a Jimmy. Siete minutos. Solo siete minutos. Iba a necesitar muchos más para contarle todo esto al resto. Chloe le miró con ternura.

—Si, Olliver, Sí acepto.—dijo con la voz temblorosa. Oliver le colocó el anillo a su prometida en la mano, y Chloe levantó a Oliver y le abrazó con fuerza. Tomados de la mano fueron hacia el campamento de nuevo.—Por cierto, no lo consideraré oficial hasta que no juguemos al San Andreas en la play station 2 de Clark…—añadió Chloe, bromeando.

Al llegar, Chloe y Oliver escucharon una risita, sabían perfectamente que era de Bart. También estaba la de AC, la de Dinah, la de Victor, la de Kara e incluso la de Clark. La única que no se oía era la de una Lois, un tanto pícara, mirando sus manos enlazadas.

—¿Con que esas tenemos, parejita?—preguntó ella, con ese tono irónico en la voz. En realidad me deseaba suerte, me decía que yo no era esa mariposa, sino otra más fuerte, que yo sería una mariposa pequeña e inalcanzable, me deseaba suerte para que pudiese… soportar a Oliver.

Pero ella no sabía que lo iba a soportar encantada


End file.
